Una odisea en nochebuena
by Rainbow2k17
Summary: Todo es un misterio, en una aventura protagonizada por el frio y la amistad. Starlight tendra la labor de averiguar que sucedio con sus amigas y la razon de sus acciones. Las cartas se barajan, ¿Cual sera la real? ¿Quien tiene la verdad?


Una odisea en nochebuena

(Bueno gente, espero que hayan tenido una excelente Navidad y buen comienzo de año. Disculpen si estaba inactivo, pero tengo un celular nuevo y hubo algunas complicaciones xD. Hoy les traigo un Fanfiction, que era para un concurso #BattleFanFiction algo así, que hasta creo que ya venció la fecha de entrega… pero, no podría quedarme con las ganas, así que decidí escribirlo y subirlo igual, espero que lo disfruten)

Desperté rodeada de nieve por todos lados, y aunque el ambiente era fresco, yo estaba bien.

Me llamo Starlight Glimmer, soy una unicornio y es todo lo que puedo contar, pues solo veo nieve y más nieve. Desgraciadamente no logro recordar nada más, no entiendo que ha ocurrido, mis amigas y mi mentora desaparecieron.

Estoy con un poco de jaqueca pero presiento que se me pasara, aunque debería recorrer este sitio mientras intento deducir lo que paso.

Mientras investigaba los alrededores de donde me encontraba, vi a una Pegaso de color amarilla frente a una gran cantidad de agua helada, me acerque rápidamente por si llegaba a pasar algo.

Me di cuenta de que era Fluttershy, una Pegaso tímida y aunque con un gran carácter.

_Hey Fluttershy, soy yo, Starlight, ¿te encuentras bien?_

Pregunte con una sonrisa, pero ella me miro con una cara seria y luego, extendió sus alas mientras exclamaba:

_Eres una pony misteriosa, pero con una clara intención… Hacer siempre el mal_

Empezó a volar en dirección a unas montañas, debido a esto yo la seguí porque estaba muy confundida y me sentía mal por la respuesta que me había dado. Usando mi magia me acerque lo más que pude a ella, pero ocurrió algo que nunca me lo hubiera esperado.

Freno en seco y dijo:

_Eres insistente, veo que tus modales siguen iguales, maldita yegua_

Yo solo atine a soltar un "¿Qué?", para luego recibir un golpe de sus cascos traseros, los cuales me tumbaron hacia el charco de agua que estaba debajo.

Temblando, hice un gran esfuerzo por salir de ahí, estaba al borde de las lágrimas por la situación, aunque sabía que tenía que ser fuerte en todo momento.

Un lugar a lo lejos, vi a una unicornio blanca, llegando hacia ella me di cuenta de que era Rarity.

_Hola amiga, por favor antes de que actúes de manera anti-natural, dime que ocurre_

Ella se sorprendió al verme, y a continuación me dijo:

_Querida, te encuentras bien. Mira resulta que el hechizo de "TTS" no salió como se esperaba y…_

Ella se detuvo, no me hablo más y empezó a llorar, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su casco derecho. Tras eso, insistí en que continuara pero quizás lo que dije fue algo de doble filo:

_Lo siento Starlight, pero tengo órdenes de atacarte, así que huye o pierde tu vida_

En eso, ella empezó a alumbrar su cuerno mientras se acercaba con lágrimas que le caían desde su rostro, se notaba que no tenía la intención de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero decidí no echarme para atrás, y a su primer ataque lo contuve con un escudo, pero ella fue más ágil y se telenstraporto atrás mío, esto era serio.

Tuve que huir, hacia otra parte, esas palabras me quedaron guardad en la memoria… "TTS"…

Llegue a una especie de cueva, donde se encontraban Pinkie Pie y Applejack, aunque ambas en rincones diferentes y con cierto fastidio entre sí.

_Mira Pinkie Pie, yo sé que tu querías ayudarme, pero lo has hecho todo mal, ahora están las tres desaparecidas y no sabemos ni donde están_

A lo que Pinkie respondió:

_Pues escúchame, sé que mucho no podemos hacer en esta situación, pero roguemos por encontrarlas, aunque tengamos que hacerle daño, intentemos no dejarlas tan mal_

En eso, me acerque para que me vieran, ellas quedaron impactadas y luego me saludaron, aunque seguidamente me decían que me iban a dañar y mucho, mientras hacían el esfuerzo de no terminar en el fondo del agua helada.

Supuse que mucho no podría hacer, si las salvaras sufriría algún que otro daño, pero tampoco podría dejarlas ahí sin más, así que decidí gritarles para avisar que iba por ayuda, ellas no me respondieron.

Llegue a una zona un poco alborotada, donde un haz de luz me cegó por unos segundos. Pensé que era la misma nieve, pero al abrir los ojos, era nada más ni nada menos que Rainbow Dash. En mi cabeza pensaba: "Estoy frita"

_Podemos hacer esto por las malas… o por las malas_

Yo sabía que todas me iban a querer herir de alguna manera, hasta incluso quitarme la vida, pero no podía mostrar pavor, necesitaba hacer frente de una vez por todas para seguirles el juego.

_Muy bien Pegaso de cuarta, enséñame lo que sabes, siempre fuiste la más lenta para mi_

Tras esas palabras que use para provocarlas, ella cambio su expresión a una más ruda, sabía que atacaría en cualquier momento, así que espere que viniera hacia mí, para así tener una suerte de esquivar.

Ella vino volando hacia mí con un casco levantado, dándome tiempo a saltar mientras a la vez me telentransportaba hacia justo debajo de ella para agarrarla y estamparla contra la nieve, sin usar mucha fuerza.

Aparecí a lado de ella, aunque para mi sorpresa no ataco y simplemente dijo:

_Bien, creo que ya me hiciste enojar_

En eso se levanta y arremete contra mí, empujándome hacia una pequeña montaña de nieve que había por ahí, en eso me empieza a golpear con sus cascos, por lo que tuve que responder de la misma manera.

Me aleje de ella, ambas teníamos moretones en gran parte del rostro, pero se ve que no tenía pensado descansar ni aunque fuera unos segundos. Aprovecho para preguntarle sobre lo sucedido:

_Tu, Las "TTS", eras una de las que crearon ese hechizo del infierno, y ahora estamos condenadas a vivir en un lugar frio por el resto de nuestras vida_

En ese momento tuve un dolor de cabeza muy grande y recordé posar mi casco sobre una esfera brillante, pero era lo único que se me cruzaba en ese momento.

_ ¿Qué cosa son las TTS? ¿Por qué todas me atacan?_

Pregunte esperando alguna respuesta.

_No me tomes como una Pegaso de tercera categoría, tu sabes bien que ocurrió, no voy a tragarme ese cuento de que no recuerdas nada_

Tras esa respuesta, insistí:

_No entiendo, ¿Por qué me atacan?_

Pero simplemente fue volando contra mí a toda velocidad, así que decidí huir, pero esta vez me estaba persiguiendo.

Mi magia era más rápida que ella, pero no era muy resistente. De repente empieza a llenarse de un aura blanca con varios colores, estaba haciendo una "Rain-plosion sónica" pero para atacarme, sabía que si eso me llegaba a agarrar, estaría muerta.

Sin más salidas, y con una idea en mente, decidí volar en línea recta hacia arriba, sin parar.

Rainbow Dash me siguió, mientras tanto era casi imposible verla, su ataque ya estaba en su punto más grande, aunque si todo salía a como lo estaba planeado, nada malo nos ocurriría.

Tras unos minutos, empezó a dejar una estela de arcoíris, sabía que era el momento adecuado para desaparecer y aparecer de regreso en el suelo. Intente muchas veces aparecer en Ponyville pero mi mente estaba muy gastada y no recordaba su ubicación o algo por el estilo.

Alce la vista, y vi un hermoso arcoíris, aunque este dio una vuelta en "U" invertida, dirigiéndose hacia mí, pero se iba a apagando cada vez más y más. Sabía que mi magia no era resistente, pero la de ella era menor a la mía, incluso aunque fuera la más rápida.

Termino agotada y desvanecida en suelo, a unos metros de mí. Me acerque y estaba completamente inconsciente, con sus alas abiertas. Me sentía un poco mal, aunque en el fondo sabía que se encontraba bien.

Decidí buscar a Fluttershy, ahora tenía un poco más de información para preguntarle, lo que sucedió y la razón de que todas me atacan, sin mucha intención de hacerlo.

Tras unos vuelos sin rumbo, la vi cerca de un animal que estaba tumbado en el piso, al parecer estaba enfermo y necesitaba ayuda, este era mi momento oportuno.

Me acerque lentamente, solo para oír como ella lloraba delicadamente.

_Escucha Fluttershy, puedo ayudar con mi magia, pero necesito que dejes de atacarme y que me ayudes_

Ella fingió no oírme y siguió llorando, así que me acerque al animal y con magia logre recuperar sus heridas. Pude sanar una vida, pero la mía estaba un poco perdida, los golpes de la batalla con Dash me ardían de vez en cuando.

Tras eso, fijo su mirada en mí y empezó a acercarse lentamente, y antes de que hiciera algo, pregunte por última vez la razón de sus ataques.

_Las TTS nos dieron esa orden, y tenemos que cumplirla_

Confiada, termine diciéndole que si viera alguna de las "TTS" que le diera su merecido, y que no tenían por qué darle órdenes. Ella acento con la cabeza, e instantáneamente me golpeo con su ala izquierda… Ahí entendí todo.

_Yo… ¿yo soy de las "TTS"?_

Entonces Rarity apareció tras un chispazo de su magia, y empezó a contarme lo sucedido:

_Era casi medianoche y la navidad estaba por llegar, éramos solo nosotras porque Spike iba a estar con Ember. Entonces, con todas las cosas servidas, íbamos a brindar, pero tú y otras dos ponys más estaban muy ocupadas con un "Hechizo definitivo". Tenían pensado convertir Ponyville en lugar lleno de nieve, con toques artísticos por un día. Sorprendentemente cuando preguntamos por eso, nos dijeron que no sucedería nada, pero que en caso de que ocurriese alguna catástrofe, tendríamos que atacarlas por sus errores, sin ninguna excepción_

Lejos de quedarme sin hablar, pregunte lo más obvio:

_ ¿Quiénes eran las otras dos ponys?_

Y ella me respondió:

_T…T…S…. Twilight, Trixie y tu Starlight. Querían hacer arte y causaron un desastre, y a cambio de eso, querían que sus vidas acabaran para no tener que sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos, ahora no hay vuelta atrás, todo termina aquí_

Los ojos de Rarity se tornaron completamente violetas y su cuerno brillaba con gran vemencia, estaba preparada para atacarme, cuando de repente un objeto se interpuso entre nosotras.

Era una capa, mire a la izquierda y vi a mi mejor amiga, Trixie Lulamoon. Estaba lastimada y visiblemente fatigada, se veía que no paraba de temblar. Ella se acercó, me abrazo y se puso enfrente de rarity, y con los cascos superiores extendidos, dijo:

_Acaba conmigo, ella no tiene la culpa_

Rápidamente me acerque y le conté todo, ya que al parecer también estaba un poco confundida. Tras esto, escuche unos ruidos de magia y la agitación de Rainbow. Nos acercamos todas juntas hacia el origen de los sonidos, y vimos una escena tanto épica como extraña.

Mi mentora, Twilight Sparkle contra Rainbow dash, ambas podían volar gracias a sus alas, y parecía que iban a dar el todo para que una caiga.

Grite "ALTO", y las dos me oyeron y pararon.

_Esto está mal, nos confiamos, quisimos hacer un bien propio y fallamos como amigas y como ponys bondadosas. No queríamos causar estragos, no queríamos que nos atacaran, realmente si hay algo que tenemos que hacer en estos momentos, es pedir disculpas. Es hora de hablar como amigas que somos, de entendernos, y de volver todo a la normalidad_

Luego de esas palabras, Finalmente nos abrazamos todas juntas, algunas llorando y era entendible.

Fuimos a buscar a Pinkie Pie y Applejack, quienes habían logrado subir la parte más alta de donde se encontraban, y finalmente cuando estábamos reunidas, decidí dar todo por terminado… con una interrogación.

_Es verdad que somos amigas y que cometimos un terrible fallo, pero eso no quita que se sepa la verdad_

Entonces empecé primero por Pinkie Pie:

_Bueno, yo estaba en la cocina, porque técnicamente me encanta hacer la cena, el almuerzo y todos los ricos platos del mundo. Pero ese día había algo extraño, estaban todas en zonas muy dispersas, como si cada una estuviera haciendo algo y no quisiera que la otra lo supiese_

Luego de esas palabras, decidí darle paso al testimonio de Fluttershy, ya que Rarity me había contado su parte con anterioridad, o amenos lo que ella vio y escucho.

_Em bueno, yo no tengo mucho que decir… estaba en el patio del castillo, cuando de vi a Rarity que traía algunos platos y condimentos para la cena. Fui a ayudarla y ahí escuchamos un ruido muy extraño. Venían de una zona del castillo donde estaban ustedes y su hechizo_

Entre este testimonio y el de Rarity, había algo que no encajaba:

_ ¿Qué hora era exactamente?, ¿era tarde o bastante temprano?_

Y Fluttershy respondió:

_Eran como las 10 de la noche, sabíamos que si lo hacíamos muy tarde no llegaríamos a tiempo para la cena_

Entonces vi que algo estaban ocultando, pues Pinkie Pie hasta había dicho que cada una estaba en sus deberes. Decidí entonces pasar a Rainbow Dash:

_Ja, ¿Yo que te puedo decir? Estaba muy ocupada entrenando mis mejores técnicas, de hecho ahora podría hacer un vuelo de 360 grados a una velocidad extrema_

Pero tras ese testimonio, Trixie, ya recuperada dijo:

_ ¿Entonces porque estabas tan agresiva?, si existiera una orden de atacarnos estaba bien pero tú fuiste muy exagerada. Me pegaste por la espalda y me dejaste inconsciente, eso no era necesario_

Rainbow se silenció, y eso era el fin de su lealtad.

Entonces tan solo quedaba Applejack, la más honesta…

_Rainbow Dash estaba muy fastidiada por la razón de que no ayudaron en nada. Aunque admito que mintió, ella estaba en la cocina con Pinkie Pie, solo que no cocinando. Puede que no lo parezca pero fui la única que noto sobre lo que ustedes hacían, y nunca hubo una orden, tan solo fue algo que dijeron entre ustedes. Yo se lo comenté a Rarity pero ella le agrego un poco más de drama_

Era más complicado de lo que pensé… o quizás no. Con todas esas pruebas, tan solo me quedaba preguntarle a alguien más: Twilight, es la líder, y ella estaba siendo atacada.

Al principio, bajo su mirada y no quería verme a los ojos, era la que menor ruido hacía, pero sabía que tenía que hablar, ya no había vuelta atrás.

_Tengo algo importante que contar. Hace unos días atrás, quería investigar una zona que me había llamado la atención, de nombre "Antarville". Pero no quería ir sola, y necesitaba más información por lo que tuve que idear un plan. Trixie fue fácil de convencer, tan solo era decir que "teníamos un hechizo para transformar Ponyville en lugar lleno de nieve artística"_

En eso, decidí presionar:

_ ¿Por qué Twilight?, eres muy inteligente para hacer algo así_

Ella respondió:

_ ¿Sabes porque cada una estaba con sus cosas?, porque estaban preparando su regalo para navidad. El mío iba a ser esta hermosa experiencia, pero como temía de que saliera algo mal tuve que introducir un hechizo de obediencia leve, porque no quería volverlas a ver si pasaba alguna catástrofe, prefiero que terminaran con mi vida y con las de ustedes, para que no tengan que pasar por eso mismo_

Se largó a llorar, y la abrase, prácticamente me había contado todo. Esto fue una experiencia que ella quería lograr, pero se le fue de los cascos, y su miedo al fracaso la llevo a tomar una decisión muy drástica. Tras eso, ella quito finalmente ese maleficio, por lo que ninguna tenía ya la intención de atacar, aunque Rainbow Dash estaba alejada de nosotras, al parecer no se sentía bien consigo misma.

Fui a consolarla, y ella no quería hablarme por la vergüenza que sentía.

_Escucha Dash, no eres una Pegaso de segunda, eres de primera. Además eres buena combatiendo, casi me sacas el cuerno_

Entre risas volvió a tener esa personalidad genial que siempre fue fiel a ella.

Para no dar más vuelta, Twilight abrió un portal para volver a Ponyville, donde todo estaba congelado en el tiempo, el viaje hasta acá había frenado todo, por lo que no pasaron minutos ni horas. Eso quería decir que el animal al que Fluttershy vio estaba vivo, pero ella no lo sabía.

Es una historia dramática, pero sin muchas sorpresas… o bueno, creo que si fueron lo suficientemente perspicaz vieron algo que nadie vio. ¿Quieren escucharlo? Jajá, ¿Quieren escuchar mi testimonio?

_Adoro esto… bien veamos, la noche antes de nochebuena, me encontraba con Trixie en su casita. Tras irme al castillo, vi unos cuantos libros de magia tirados en el suelo. Al parecer Spike se había olvidado de recogerlos, por lo que les eche un vistazo. Sorpresa mía cuando vi controles de manipulación y viajes a otros lugares. Al día siguiente, oí a twilight hablar sobre un lugar que había leído en uno de sus libros. Lástima, era unos libros de fantasía, ese lugar no existía, pero yo lo había leído con anterioridad. Hable con cada pony para que mantuvieran sus trabajos en secreto, nadie debía saber nada, para que pasase todo desapercibido_

_Me encontré a Twilight y termine comentándole la posibilidad de ir al lugar donde quería viajar, pero pensó que era un broma. Llame a Trixie, mi mejor amiga, era obvio que Rarity no estaría muy de acuerdo con viajar a ciertos mundos_

_Bueno… Era casi la noche, y cada una estaban casi terminando sus labores, nosotras nos encerramos en una zona oculta del castillo, tardamos porque AJ había guardado sus manzanas en ese lugar. Luego de su partida, comenzamos a invocar el hechizo. Anteriormente habíamos acordado de inventar alguna excusa para que no nos descubrieran, tenía que ser una "Sorpresa".

_Finalmente, durante la sesión yo puse en voz baja la magia de la manipulación. Twilight dijo "Si sale algo mal, nos tendrán que atacar" pero no era ella, fui yo, con su voz. Cuando se llevó a cabo la explosión que absorbió a todas las ponys quienes estaban alrededor del castillo_

_Aparecimos en lugares diferentes, y finalmente me desperté. Tenía que convencerlos ahora a ustedes de que no sospecharan nada. El frio no me afectaba, era obvio, no era real pues era un mundo de fantasía. Las "TTS" fueron unas siglas inventada por mí, para que las mane six no tuvieran mucha idea de a quienes se referían. El plan salió a la perfección, desde una batalla con Rainbow dash, hasta el falso dolor que sentía. Prácticamente yo estaba en perfecta condiciones… Pero claro, era consciente de que nada era real, no así las otras ponys, ellas estaba doloridas porque ellas pensaban que era real, nadie recordaba nada, salvo Twilight y Trixie por las últimas palabras que les dije_

_Ahora todo tiene más sentido, todos cayeron, pero fue una gran experiencia, es algo muy malo y por cierto, detesto la navidad, quería cambiar un poco la tradición a algo más extremo…_

_Ahora sí... termine_


End file.
